


Never Far Apart

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash100 Drabble Tag 7 [37]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bittersweet, Community: femslash100, Episode: s05e09 The Bear King, F/F, Loss, POV Ruby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 13:05:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7533844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You would do that for me? Accept a bite?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Far Apart

**Author's Note:**

> For the LJ Femslash100 Drabble Tag 7 prompt: [Once Upon A Time: Ruby/Snow - marked](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1812812.html?thread=6012236#t6012236).

“I’m sorry,” Ruby whispers. The weight of the magic bean is suddenly so large in her pocket—this is goodbye, maybe forever. Ruby knows Storybrooke isn’t really her home anymore—it was a good place to land for a while, but now, she’s meant to be in the Enchanted Forest. There’s happiness for her there. She buries her face in Snow’s neck, breathing her in. “I wish things could be different.”

Snow nods, tightening her arms around Ruby. “Wait,” she says softly, and pulls back slightly. She looks Ruby in the eye as she unbuttons her coat and pulls back the collar, baring the soft, smooth column of her neck. “You told me once how when a wolf pack is close enough, they can communicate telepathically. And that if you bite a human, they could…do that. With you.” She flushes, tears brimming in her eyes. “I don’t want to lose you.”

Ruby’s heart swells. “You would do that for me? Accept a bite?” The bite would not turn Snow into a werewolf, but it would change her in ways Snow didn’t realize.

Snow brushes Ruby’s hair behind her ear. “I would do anything for you.”

Ruby believes her—she always has. She leans down where the blood rushes warmest at the curve of Snow’s neck. Instead of letting her fangs come out, she simply presses her lips against the soft skin. “You’ll never lose me,” she whispers, and cups Snow’s face for one last, perfect kiss before finally returning home.


End file.
